Getting to know me
by Jennagle
Summary: One night . Two people. A thousand reasons to get to know me.


**Getting to know me**

One night . Two people. A thousand reasons to get to know me.

_Friday night_. What should I do? I suppose I could go with my brother hunting but that would just take hours and I'm not in the mood for Drakes constant bragging. Shaking my head, I cleared my head from thoughts about him. A rather loud noise took my attention and then I realized : I haven't eat all day. I suppose I could go for a _snack._

I quickly got up from my bed, grabbing my jacket along the way I made towards the door. Ignoring Drake as I exited our house, I throw a quick glance at my car, which I noticed was quite dirty. apparently, Drake had fun today. I smirked as continued down the street. But that smirk didn't last long.

Sighing, I decided to take a walk. A nice walk through the dirty streets of New York sounds relaxing. With all this annoying humans thinking stupid thoughts as their problems are complicated. They have no idea what complicated problems are.

_I am a fun seeker_

As I turned the corner, my ears hurt of the sudden noise. A club? This would be fun. Maybe I'll find some snack along the way. I entered easily, the bodyguards didn't seem to care who entered or not. Heck, they would probably let a 65 year old grandma for all they care. Now to find a something fun to do.

_I'm really spontaneous_

My eyes landed an a small female figure across the room. She flattered her eyelashes as she talk to her friend. I overheard them talking about some girl they both dislike. Her friend, as I recall named April, slowly walked away from her claiming she has to go to the bathroom. I slowly made my way towards the red head that was now standing uncomfortably at the end of the room. She look surprised as I walked towards her, so I decided to 'pop' in her mind to see what she was thinking. _**Oh,God**_. _**Why is he walking towards me?**_ I smirked; so she is shy. All the more reasons to mess with her.

_I'm a risk taker._

As I finally made my way in front of her, she couldn't stop thinking. Her thoughts were loud and annoying, like most human minds were. But yet, she was special. Judging by her hands that had baby teeth marks, she either works with kids or has kids. But from the looks of it, she is clearly a babysitter and no older than 18 years. Oh, this should be fun.

I put my lips in front of her ear, gently brushing it careful not to get distractioned from the soft skin on her neck. "Paul." I whispered my name slowly as she blushed a deep reddish. I hold back a laugh from her cuteness. "Tracy." She breathed out as she awaited my next move or rather touch. _Tracy...what a beautiful name_.

I put my lips on her neck brushing it slightly, trying my hardest to control myself. But with her aroma and natural smell it was just too hard. I had to place a kiss there, as she let out a small moan escape her mouth. I could feel her blush deeply at my touch, but other than that she throw her head back giving me more exes. I smirked at that. She was _just too good._

I felt more control slip away as I sink my fangs in her delicate skin. She let out a cry of both pleasure and pain. Although the music was blasting, no one paid _any_ attention to me and Tracy. Her hands flew to my hair, and she pulled it lightly letting out another loud moan escape. I must admit,- she is _special._

_I'm the one in the control._

I tasted her blood on my lower lip, and I felt like it was pulling me in for more. If I continued this, I would drain her dry. At that thought, I pulled out my fangs and carefully licked the two spots, remembering to put double venom just in case. As I finished that, it was time for me to head back home. _I had my snack, I had my fun_ – what's there more to do?

_I'm a heartbreaker_

But then my eye landed on the red haired in front of me, the beautiful girl who was now weak because of my _'fun'. _It seemed like my body was moving without my brain agreeing…but I enjoyed the taste of her mouth on mine. I smiled In to the kiss. Yes, a smile. Not a smirk, not a sarcastic smile. A pure one.

She seemed to be cut of guard as I slid my tongue in her mouth, but quickly cut herself back. It was a fight, which I _lost. _How can this simple girl,-who is not so simple, yet special- managed to break my control?

The side-effects of the venom started to kick in as she twitched in to our kiss. I had to pull away, not because of me, but because of her. She was in desperate need of air, so I willingly pulled away. Besides, I have to go now.

I slowly turned around hearing her thought echo through my head.

'_**What just happened? Paul…'**_

I glance at her, and she was gently touching her lips as she remembered the kiss. My head snapped as I realized,- that's impossible! I put extra venom so she would forget about me. Yet…somehow she still remembered me. How can that be…?

'_**There's Ivy. She saw the whole thing…OH NO. By tomorrow everyone will know what happened. Ohh…'**_

Tracy was now looking annoyed and beyond pissed. She glared at the girl not far from her as the girl smiled wickedly at her. Oh! Now I remember. Tracy was talking with her friend about Ivy.

_And lastly…I'm short tempered. Especially when someone wants to hurt __**her.**_

So, she wants to piss off Tracy by gossiping about her. Hmm…_we'll just take care of that._ I smirked as I exited the club and walked carelessly through the streets, not managing to forget _her._

**I was bored, so I came up with this one-shot! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And this one-shot is for my dearest friend, thank you for all the support and advice! You rock, T!**


End file.
